Limlow City
Limlow City Limlow City is located near the upper part of the region, far to the east, and is the first city and largest populated area the player will have encountered in-game. There are many buildings to explore if one has the time to set aside in search for items and/or trade-able Pokemon. This is also where the player will find the first Gym of the region, but the Gym can't be challenged until the Fromont Nursery side quest has been completed. Walkthrough Once the player enters the Pokemon Center, a breaking news report will be shown on the TV behind the nurse's desk. A police man will say that a young girl was kidnapped at the Fromont Run Nursery, and that the city will be on temporary lock-down until further notice. Once they player exists the Center, they will find that they cannot go out of the city the way they came, for Route 3 has been blocked off by the lock-down. The player then must travel north to find a teenage girl making a scene in front of the lock-down gate. You interrupt her argument with a police officer, and she immediately challenges you to a battle without explanation. Once you've beaten her, the police officer will apologize on her behalf, stating that she was trying to prove that she was strong enough to join the police in the hunt for the kidnapper. The police man, admiring your strength, offers to let you come with him to Fromont Run to help with the investigation. The player will then have a choice to invite the mysterious girl along, or leave her behind. The outcome is the same regardless of the players choice, but this choice is the difference between Savannah becoming an aggressive rival or your friend. If the player lets the girl come along, she will thank them, and introduce herself as Savannah. The player then can advance up Route 5 and meet Savannah at Fromont Run. If the player does not, the girl will storm off, infuriated. However, she will sneak out of the city and join the player at Fromont Run regardless. Once the quest at Fromont Run is completed, the player will 'teleport' back to the Limlow Pokemon Center. When the player leaves, if they let Savannah come along, she will approach, saying that she wants to show the player something. She leads the player to the Eastern Exit of the City, which goes to Route 4, the entrance to which had been blocked by a truck previously. Savannah skips the route and takes the player straight to Iris Lake. She talks about the lake, and then gives the player the Inflatable Raft item, which will allow the player to cross water routes. Savannah leaves, and the player is free to explore the lake and the Apyks River, which leads to the ocean. However, the player is forced to stop before they can reach the ocean by a current, and will be turned back. From there, the player can battle the Trainers on Route 4, and head back to Limlow City. Route 3 will be free, and the player can continue on their journey, which will take them back to Torad Town, then to Blitial Town. Places of Interest Trainer's School When the player reaches Limlow City, it is summer time, so no kids will be present in the school. However, the teacher will be there, and she will say that she hopes the player decides to return next year, because the player dropped out halfway through the school year because of the car crash. She will also give the player either ''Charcoal, Big Root, ''or'' Mystic Water'' depending on their starter choice. Limlow Police Station Before or after the side quest, the player can enter the police station and talk to the officers. Speaking with these people will tell the player that the city's Gym is run by the chief of police and the cadets. After defeating the Gym, the player can come back and do a few fun activities with the police officers like staking out houses, chasing down criminals, and battling thugs. Limlow Hospital At any time during the game the player can visit Limlow Hospital. There are five floors of patients, plus a ground floor with a lobby. The player can either take the elevator and explore the open rooms, or they can talk to the receptionist and be taken to room 343, where the player's father is. Entering this room will cause a short cut scene where the player thinks and talks about their father, and some flashback sequences will occur. Once this is over, the screen will fade to black, and the player will be outside the hospital. Savannah's House After the side quest is over, the player can find Savannah in her house, which is next to the police station. Her mother will be there, but no father is present. If the player speaks to Savannah, what she says depends on their previous choice about Savannah during the side quest. If the player made friends with her, she'll thank the player once more and say that she's getting ready to travel to Blitial Town where her sister lives, also, Savannah's mother will give the player a special item if they talk to her. If not, she will thank the player sarcastically and kick them out. Limlow City Gym The Limlow Gym is the official Gym of Limlow City. It is based on Ground-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Dan. Trainers who defeat him will receive the Drill Badge. Other known Gym members include Cadet Burkhardt, Cadet Parker, and Cadet Honey. The Limlow Gym is designed like a police academy K-9 unit training course. There isn't really a puzzle, just an obstacle course for the player to work through. The cadets will be in the middle of training their K-9 unit Pokemon, so there walking patterns will be linear across the Gym floor. Obstacles include stacks of wooden pallets, tall wooden walls, cars, short tunnels, fences, and ramps. The player will be unable to avoid the Trainers as the Pokemon will sense the player as they walk by. Demographics Limlow city is the third least populated city in Cuokai, with Spadios and Healake City being the smallest. It inhabits 62 people, has 9 houses, and 4 apartment buildings. Poke Mart Items